


Problems

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Asphyxiation, Drabble, Embarrassment, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Mild Langauge, One Shot, Slash, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forget his little quip about Loki's having problems, now this was embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problems

Tony swallowed hard as Loki's hand tightened on his throat. Fuck, fuck. Forget his little quip about Loki's having problems, now this was embarrassing. Eerily blue eyes flicked down to his half hard-on and Loki laughed. "You are that desperate for pleasure ? My, but your race is pathetic." A smirk crossed Loki's lips, "Still perhaps I might help some more, the ultimate pleasure." That was when he got thrown out the window. Where was the suit, where was the freaking suit ? 


End file.
